Si seulement
by Sanrever
Summary: Vukovic chez le psy!


Bonjour à tous je vous poste aujourd'hui un petit OS, le temps de mettre en forme une fic plus longue.

Bien entendu « La série JAG ne m'appartient pas. Elle est en la possession de DPB, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages un petit moment, mais je promets de les rendre plus tard. Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire. Ce n'est qu'un divertissement. »

A/N* Fic réalisé pour le Challenge : règlement de compte! du

Les expressions imposées sont "Faire de la rétention d'eau" et "Balancer aux holothuries"

INTERDICTION D'UTILISER SES PERSONNAGES PREFERES (du moins, ils ne doivent apparaître physiquement dans aucune scène)

Bon j'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que ça va vous plaire!

* * *

**Si seulement…**

Il était là, assis, sans dire un mot. Les événements de ces dernières heures restaient ancrés dans sa mémoire.

Le docteur MacCool, psychiatre renommée, ne voulait pas le brusquer. Il fallait que ça vienne de lui. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce jeune Lieutenant, il avait le visage ravagé par les larmes et la douleur. Le dossier du Lieutenant Vukovic n'était pas très étoffé. On y apprenait que son père était décédé, et qu'il travaillait au Jag. Tiens donc! Ce n'était pas la première fois que la psychiatre recevait un personnel du Jag. Ce service était-il stressant à ce point? Tout à coup, Vukovic sorti de sa léthargie!

\- Je ne suis qu'une ordure, bon à **balancer aux holothuries**!

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela? Vous avez fait quelque chose de mal?

\- Par ma faute, mon ignorance, ainsi que mon incompétence, ils sont morts!

\- Morts? Qui est mort?

\- Tous, ils sont tous morts!

\- J'ai du mal à vous suivre! Si vous me racontiez tout depuis le début!

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver!

\- J'ai tout mon temps! Vous voulez un verre d'eau peut-être?

\- Non merci! **Je fais de la rétention d'eau**!

\- Très bien! Allez-y, je vous écoute!

\- Hier soir, il était tard, et j'étais resté au Jag afin de faire des recherches pour parfaire la défense de mon client. Tout le monde était parti et je me retrouvais seul.

\- Oui! Et il s'est passé quelque chose?

\- Oui, une jeune femme est entrée sur le plateau du Jag, une belle blonde! Une journaliste qui voulait faire un papier sur le Jag!

_Flash-back_

_\- Bonjour! Vous désirez un renseignement?_

_\- Bonjour! Je suis journaliste, je fais un papier sur l'armée et le droit!_

_\- Vous savez, il n'y a plus personne à cette heure!_

_\- Il y a vous Lieutenant!_

_\- Appelez-moi Vic!_

_\- Très bien! Moi c'est Renée!_

_\- Enchantée!_

_\- Vous êtes nombreux à travailler ici?_

_\- Oh! Ça oui! Mais nous ne sommes pas tous des avocats!_

_\- Et quels sont les principaux avocats ici?_

_\- Principaux? Les gradés bien entendu!_

_\- C'est toujours l'Amiral Chegwidden qui dirige le Jag?_

_\- Oh! Non! Il est à la retraite aujourd'hui! Maintenant c'est le Général Creswell!_

_\- Hum! Très bien! Vous avez un de vos collègues que vous trouvez meilleur que les autres!_

_\- Meilleur! C'est moi le meilleur! Non, je plaisante, ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je suis là! Pour moi c'est le Colonel Mackenzie bien que le Capitaine Rabb soit également excellent mais il n'a pas les mêmes atouts!_

_\- Que voulez-vous dire?_

_\- Mac est une femme! Et je préfère la compagnie des jolies femmes!_

_\- Oh! Je vois!_

_\- d'ailleurs! Vous avez dîné? On pourrait poursuivre cette conversation autour d'un bon repas?!_

_\- Bonne idée!_

_Fin de flash-back_

\- Donc, vous êtes allé dîner avec cette jeune femme?

\- Oui! Et on a même passé la nuit ensemble!

\- Très bien! Mais je ne vois pas ou est le mal?

\- Le mal? C'est que je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu! Grâce à moi, elle a obtenu tous les renseignements que son complice avait besoin!

\- Son complice? Quel complice?

\- En fait voilà! Grâce à moi, elle a su qui arrivait au boulot et à quelle heure! Ce qui fait que son complice a pu poser les bombes aux endroits propices et régler l'explosion à l'heure adéquate!

\- Les bombes? Le Jag a explosé?

\- Oui, i peine une heure! Il y a eu de nombreux blessés, ainsi que des morts! Et tout ça c'est de ma faute!

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir!

\- Si je pensais à autre chose qu'aux femmes ça ne serait jamais arrivé!

\- Il y a eu beaucoup de morts?

\- Six!

\- Mais, vous savez qui a fait cela?

\- Oui! Mais ça change quoi! Ils sont morts!

\- Vous avez envie de parler de ces personnes!

\- Je ne sais pas! Les bombes n'ont pas toutes explosées en même temps!

\- Vous étiez présent?!

\- Oui! J'étais en retard au boulot à cause de ma nuit avec la journaliste! Et juste au moment d'entrer dans le bâtiment la première bombe a explosé!

\- La première?

\- Oui! Il y en avait deux!

\- Oh! Et où étaient-elles situées?

\- la première avait été placée dans le bureau du Colonel Mackenzie. Elle, ainsi que le Quartier-maître Coates s'y trouvaient lorsque la bombe a explosé! Elles sont mortes sur le coup!

\- Oh mon dieu!

\- La deuxième se trouvait sur l'ascenseur! Et a explosé quelques secondes après, alors que le Capitaine Rabb et une autre personne, que je ne connais pas, s'y trouvaient!

\- Ils sont morts?

\- Oui! Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir!

\- Mais vous avez dit six victimes?

\- Oui, car le feu s'est très vite propagé dans le bâtiment et deux autres personnes sont mortes d'asphyxie!

\- C'était donc le Colonel Mackenzie qui était visée!

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé moi aussi! Mais ce n'était pas la seule!

\- Vous voulez dire que le Capitaine Rabb était visé lui aussi! Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir mis la bombe dans son bureau?

\- Tout simplement parce que grâce à moi, ils ont su, que le Capitaine arrivait toujours en retard!

\- Vous ne pouviez pas deviner!

\- J'aurais du! Si je m'étais intéressé un peu plus à la vie de mes collègues, au lieu de m'occuper de mon nombril!

\- pourquoi dites-vous cela?

\- La femme avec qui j'ai passé la nuit, est l'ex du Capitaine Rabb! Elle s'est associée avec un trafiquant très recherché, Sadik, qui en voulait à Mac et Rabb pour avoir déjoué ses plans!

\- Vous savez, de toute manière ils auraient posé leurs bombes!

\- Oui! Mais grâce à moi, ils ont su où les poser! Ce qui fait qu'ils sont morts! Si je n'avais pas été si bavard, ils n'auraient été que blessés!

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir!

\- Bon! J'en ai assez, je m'en vais!

\- très bien! Revenez quand vous voulez!

Vic sorti du bureau du docteur MacCool puis regagna sa voiture. Là, il prit son arme de service et se tira une balle en pleine tête!

**FIN**


End file.
